One Bed, Two Sinners
by ShalisaTheGreat
Summary: Just a one shot lemon with Ryouma x Izumi This fanfic has no plot whatsoever lol It's still good though...if you're into that sexual stuff...if not then you probably shouldn't read this


**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction that i've decided to post. Just so that you guys know, it WILL be a lemon! There might be a few mistakes here and there...just bear with me! Im quite imexperienced. For now it will be a one shot. If I get enough likes, or comments, or subscribers (however this works...) I might continue this one, or I might not. Depends completely on my schedule!

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!_**

 **Also:** I dont want to be accused of theivery or copyright so I'm just gonna say this right now. I own none of the characters in this story. I also do not own Love Stage. It belongs to it's rightful owner Eiki Eiki. Thank you very much for bearing with me this far. And now *drum roll* **THE STORY**

 _Izumi's Pov (switching with third person pov and every omce in a while Ryouma's)_

I wake up to the sound of Ryouma whispering in my ear.

"Izumi...it's time to wake up"

 _Ahh..._ _I just love the sound of his voice. So soothing...so..._

 _Sexy..._

Yeah thats the word. The man that I love, and make love to (*wink wink ) is just so, perfect. He's so handsome, and kind, and talented (and not only a talented actor, if you know what I mean). He's smart and persuasive. He's just attractive in any and every possible way. And best of all...he's all mine.

I open my eyes and turn my head so that my eyes meet with his.

"Good morning Handsome."

He blushed.

"You know...im still not used to you calling me that. And you've been calling me that ever since we got married!"

I chuckled and sat up. He had to readjust himself since he was hovering over me.

"Well it's only been a month. Maybe it will just take some more time of getting used to. Although to be honest, anytime i'm with you, I get butterflies in my stomach and a feeling similar to the first time you kissed me."

He smirked and gently cupped my face with his large, surprisingly soft, hands.

"You mean arousal?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and immedietely felt a pressure build up between my legs.

 _Uh oh..._

He obviously noticed the slight bulge in my boxers because as soon as he looked down, an even wider, mischevious grin appeared on his face, if that was even possible. He looked back up and as soon as I met his gaze I just got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and I could tell that so did he with mine.

A whole ten seconds must have gone by (which doesn't sound like much but it really is) and Izumi leaned in for a kiss. Neither of them expected, nor wanted, just a quick peck.

No.

They wanted a deep, passionate kiss that was capable of showing all of the love they shared for each other, which they both new was impossible to be shown by just a kiss; whether it be a quick peck or a long ten minute one.

Izumi felt Ryouma's hands slide up his pajama shirt, slowly and gently rubbing his stomach and sides. He slightly flinched at the fact that his hands were cold compared to his body warmth, which Ryouma instantly noticed and apologized for. Although at this point, Izumi couldn't care less about how cold his hands were. He just wanted Ryouma, and he wanted him now.

 _I wish we could be like this forever...Wrapped up in his arms, being happy together...if only..._

But then something interupted his thought. He squealed.

 _Eek!_

I broke the kiss. He had started rubbing my nipples. Gently squeezing my little nubs and flicking them with his fingers. I let out a small moan which only led him to continue. He moved down so that his face was leveled with my chest. I threw my head back with delight. He had begun sucking on one nipple and playing with the other.

"So rough!"

He looked up and smiled. Pulling away from my sensitive nipples, he paused for a second then said,

"So you don't want me to be this rough with you?"

He moved and I felt his boner rub on mine, which only made me moan again.

"Not nessesarily.." I said, almost as if it were a whisper.

"What was that Uke? I couldn't hear you."

He rubbed his dick along mine again, only this time he had done it a little harder, and with his body pressed up against my own.

I bit my lip. If I was gonna say this I needed to do it now! I needed my otaku powers to rise to over 9000!! I neede--

"Well?"

"You can be...rough...with me..."

"I still can't hear you!"

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, DADDY!"

I quickly covered my mouth with both hands.

 _Did I really just say that?! That was so rude of me! And obviously he's shocked too! I mean look at his face...His eyes are wide open with shock *gasp* and maybe even anger? Oh i'm doomed._

But then Ryouma smiled. His cheeks were redder then mine, which is strange, and I could tell just by the look on his face that he was going to do just that. At this point his eyes were no longer filled with shock, but with lust.

They both knew what they wanted. They also knew that within the next few minutes they would get it.

And man were they right!

Izumi kindly pushed Ryouma off of him and positioned him with his back on the bed.

Ryouma groaned as he laid back and made eye contact with the detemined Izumi, who sat atop of him.

"Wha-?"

But Ryouma was silenced with a quick, yet deep, tongue kiss from his lover.

"I know you heard me this time around, didn't you?"

Izumi said, with a little bit of sass and a _lot_ of suduction in his voice. He gave him a big cheshire grin and slowly moved down until he reached Ryouma' _s package._

Ryouma blushed and stuttered, which Izumi loved seeing from the confident, self-assured, man that he was.

Izumi grabbed his boxers and traced the rim of it.

Ryouma looked straight into Izumi's eyes where he could see slight desperation. He was about to remove his boxers himself. He hated being teased, and he was pretty sure that Izumi was fully aware of that.

I finally decided to stop teasing him. I grabbed his boxers, pulled them down, and watched as his dick popped up straight into the air. I stared at it in disbelief. After all the times i've seen it it always surprises me each time. But I put my awe aside. I had more important things to think about. Like how I was gonna fit his hard, juicy, cock in my mouth...

Drool started to form in my mouth.

 _Good_ , I thought to myself as I realized I didn't have to struggle to collect spit as my lube like I always do. I grabbed his dick firmly and felt it twitch.

 _Mmm, looks delicious..._

I put the tip in my mouth and tasted his precum, which didn't really have much taste at all. I let all my spit spill out of my mouth onto his dick and looked up. I could see from his facial expression that he was already enjoying this, which was good. But i'm just getting started!

I stroked his cock nice and slow with one hand, watching his reaction, while secretely fingering myself with the other. But I stopped to focus on the 9inch dick in front of me. I started putting more of it into my mouth. Slowly progressing until I finally reached my limit, which was about 7 inches far. I think that's good enough for me. I already know it's good enough for him. He won't stop moaning amd grunting. He grabbed my hair.

 _"Ahh Izumi!! It feels...so...GOOD!"_

And with that he started pushing his monster cock down my throat, nearly choking me in the process. Tears formed in my eyes, which were wide open both from being shocked as well as horny. I had to pin his hips down to the bed so that I could do my job properly. But it was too late. With one last thrust his grip tightened on my hair. He pushed his big pulsing cock all the way down my throat and came. I felt his warm milk and just couldn't stop my arousal from skyrocketing. As soon as he finished I licked my lips of the cum that had spilled out from my mouth. I got up from on top of him and looked him directly in the eye. He knew exactly what I wanted because he sat up and stuck his fingers in my mouth. I gladly lubed up his fingers for him (or me really).

He took his fingers out of Izumi's mouth once he felt they were wet enough. He stuck one finger into Izumi and saw his head tilt up with pleasure. He smirked and thrusted a second finger into Izumi. He sped up as he saw that Izumi was enjoying this more than usual. After going in and out a few more times he inserted a third and last finger. He was so ready to stick it inside him, but he had to make sure that Izumi was ready for it.

 _"Ahh...Ryouma! Put it inside! I want you inside me!!" Although he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure it came out more like a moan._

"Well..." Ryouma got up and stood on his knees. He placed himself right at my entrance.

"Your wish is my command!"

 _Ryouma's cock is inside me!! It feels so good!!_

I started to drool as I moaned

"Faster!! Fuck me harder Daddy!!"

He did as I said and thrusted into me even harder and faster. He moaned and groaned and so did I. It just felt so...Good! No words can explain how good I feel when Ryouma is inside me. He doesn't even need to be inside me. Even just being around him makes me happy. That's why I love him. He just makes me so...I can't even explain it.

Happy is an understatement.

"You're...tighter...then...you...usually...are...Uke!" Ryouma said between thrusts.

"It's because...you feel...so...good...inside me...i'm...just so...happy!!"

And with that Ryouma felt a tear run down his cheek. He really loved Izumi, with all of his heart. He couldn't know how much Izumi loved him but he knew that however much, he love him 10x times that ammount.

Ryouma began thrusting even harder and faster.

"I LOVE YOU IZUMI!" Ryouma shouted.

Izumi's only reaction to that was a giant smile and an "I love you too!"

Ryouma slowed down a little.

"Wow! You got even tighter! Is that even possible?!"

Oh...and that too was a part of Izumi's reaction

Izumi continued moaning. He was crying tears of joy and so was Ryouma.

" _Ah,_ _i'm about to cum Daddy!"_

Ryouma started moving faster and harder.

" _Me too!!"_

He thrusted a few more times.

 _AHHHH_

They moaned in unison as they came at the same time.

"That...was...great..." Ryouma said as he turned his lover over so that they were facing each other. He gave Izumi a kiss on the lips.

 ** _One minute later..._** "Ok ready for round two?!"Ryouma jumped up in surprise."R- round two?! Seriously?!""Y-yes i'm serious. I want to fuck again...pwetty pweez?"

 _THE END_

 _OR IS IT... ????_

 **Well that's it guys! That's it for my first lemon ever made and published (once I find out how to publish this) I hope you guys enjoyed it. While revising this I realized that I really need to improve on my writing skills. It would be great if you guys could give me feedback on how I could improve my writing. Please and thank you. Aside from that...have a good day/night!!!**


End file.
